


Baso at Bote

by watashiwahanaaa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, how to tag idk, inconsistent storytelling, momol ahead
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashiwahanaaa/pseuds/watashiwahanaaa
Summary: alak, indak, init, higpitisang gabi, hindi inaasahan pero nangyari
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Baso at Bote

**Author's Note:**

> thanks spotify sa pag-recommend ng kantang 'to :-)
> 
> i immediately thought of minwon when i first heard this song so here you go ;)
> 
> enjoy reading, i guess???? hehehe

Nahihilo

Nalilito

  
  


Wow may song reference. Char. 

  
  


Hilong-hilo na si Wonwoo sa pag-rereview ng thesis niya. He’s going to defend later at 10 am and it’s already past 3 am pero gising pa din siya. Not good.

  
  


“Won? Bakit gising ka pa?”

Medyo garalgal na tanong ng dormmate niyang si Mingyu, halatang bagong gising. He didn’t give him an answer kaya naman nilapitan na siya nito. When he saw what he was doing, napabuntong hininga na lang siya. Wonwoo has always been the industrious type of student. He is also the type na doesn’t sleep until he is satisfied with his work kaya naman he can’t help but to always worry for his  _ bestfriend _ . 

  
  


“Won, magpahinga ka naman na please?”

  
  
  


When he sensed na wala itong balak sagutin siya ay pumunta na lang siya sa kusina para ipaghanda ito ng gatas. It has always been a habit na ipagtimpla ito ng gatas kapag ganitong oras ay gising pa rin siya.  _ A little way of showing his care for him. _

When he came back, he saw how Wonwoo is fighting back his sleepiness. He gently placed the cup of milk in his study table, making him look at him.

“Here. Inumin mo yan, ha? Pinaghirapan kong timplahin yan. Biro. I hope you’ll rest after that. Wag kang masyadong magpagod Wonwoo, okay? Good night.”

Isang halik sa bumbunan ang binigay niya dito bago bumalik sa higaan. Tinitigan lang ni Wonwoo ang baso ng gatas sa harap niya bago nilipat ang tingin kay Mingyu na nakatalikod na sa kanya ngayon. His heart fluttered at the gesture and decided to chug down the drink. He glanced at the clock, almost 4 am na rin. He then decided to clean up his things. Mamaya na lang siguro ulit siya mag-rereview. 

  
  
  
  


He threw a one last glance at Mingyu at ngumiti bago humiga. 

  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Hindi mapakali si Wonwoo ngayon. He knows that he already mastered everything pero hindi pa rin siya mapanatag hangga’t hindi siya natatapos. Halos lahat ng blockmates niya ay nag-m-memorize ng scripts nila kaya naman ang ingay ng place, which is not helping him calm down at all.

Hingal at pinagpapawisang Mingyu ang bumungad sa kanya nang minulat niya ang mga mata niya. He was confused about what he was doing here. Ang alam niya may training ito ngayon kaya naman sobra siyang nagtataka.

  
  


“Oh, I brought you chamomile tea to calm you down. I wish you good luck, Won.”

  
  


Mingyu flashed him his famous toothy grin at ginulo ang buhok niya bago tumakbo paalis. Napailing na lang siya sa antics ni Mingyu at ininom ang binigay nito.  _ Thank heavens for giving him a Kim Mingyu in this lifetime. He honestly doesn't know what to do without him. _

  
  


“Sana all dinadalhan ng pampakalma. Sana all may jowa.”

  
  


Biro ni Jun nang makita ang scenario kanina. Inirapan na lang niya ito. Everyone knows naman what’s the real score between him and Mingyu pero he doesn’t understand why they’re shipping him with Mingyu.  _ Medyo awkward? _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


All smiles si Wonwoo na umuwi ng dorm. He even bought two boxes of pizza with him. It is a rare thing to happen kaya naman it must be a good day. Pagdating niya ay patay lahat ng ilaw. Hindi pa siguro tapos si Mingyu sa training nila ngayon. 

  
  


Nilapag niya ang mga dala niya at napagdesisyunang magpahinga muna saglit. He feels he’s in cloud nine. After defense, the panelist was impressed by him. They even told him na he could get the best in thesis award this year. Sana all na lang talaga. 

  
  


Nakuha ang atensyon niya nang tumunog ang phone niya. Unknown number. He usually does not answer calls from unknown number pero his gut feeling is telling him to answer it and so he does.

  
  


“Hello?”

  
  
  


“Wonwoo? This is Wonwoo, right? Mingyu was rushed to the hospital ngayon. Maybe you could watch after him?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nanginginig siyang hinahanap ang room number ni Mingyu. After the talk with Mingyu’s teammate, Eunwoo, he immediately rushed to the hospital. He said Mingyu injured his ankle during the training and he was worried as hell for him. 

  
  
  


Nang mahanap ay kumatok siya at saka dahan-dahang binuksan ang pinto. He saw Mingyu there, lying, he is conscious but he seems so lifeless and he can’t help but to feel bad for him. He knows how much Mingyu loves what he was doing and to be injured right now? In the middle of the season? Masakit na kung iisipin, what if pa kaya for Mingyu? 

  
  
  


“Gyu,”

  
  


He softly called him bago lumapit dito. It took a few minutes bago siya tinignan nito and broke down. He immediately went to him, trying to calm the latter.

  
  


“I feel so useless, Won. Tangina naman out of all times, bakit ngayon pa. Tangina wala akong kwenta.”

  
  
  


He hugged him tightly. Ito na lang ata ang kaya niyang ibigay ngayon. Nasasaktan siya whenever Mingyu calls himself useless. 

  
  


They stayed like that for minutes, hour na nga siguro kung tutuusin. Pinapanood lang niyang matulog si Mingyu ngayon. The latter’s eyes are puffed, obvious na umiyak ito ng sobra and he doesn’t know how he could cheer him up when he wakes up from his slumber.

  
  


After thinking about things, he placed a soft kiss on Mingyu’s forehead before he went out of the room. Sana lang may maabutan pa siya sa convenience store malapit sa hospital. 

  
  


Nang makarating ay agad niyang hinanap iyon, good thing meron pa nito. He immediately grabbed it and wandered around, getting some food bago pumunta ng counter to pay. He was waiting for his order nang makareceive siya ng text mula kay Mingyu.

  
  
  
  


**Mingyu**

Hoy asan ka?

Umuwi ka na ba?

**Wonwoo**

Hahaha kalma

I’m just at the convenience store

Bought some “dinner” for the both of us

May gusto ka bang ipabili?

  
  


**Mingyu**

Nah wala naman na

Just come back safely, okay?

  
  


**Wonwoo**

Grabe haha the store is not that far tho?

But I will

For you :)

  
  
  
  


He doesn’t know what occurred to him para isend yung huling message niya dito but he just let it be.  _ Wala lang naman yun eh, maybe? _

  
  
  
  


Nang makuha na ang binili niya ay agad naman siyang bumalik sa hospital. Mingyu looked so relieved nang makita ito. He chuckled, ang clingy naman ng  _ bestfriend  _ niya.

  
  
  


“Bakit ang tagal mo? Nag-alala ako sayo.”

  
  


“Sorry, tagal i-heat ng favorite mo eh. Oh, ayan. I even bought a chocolate drink for you. Happy dinner?”

  
  
  


Isang malapad na ngiti lang ang binigay ni Mingyu sa kanya pabalik and it was already enough as a response. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


“Hoy painom naman kayong mga may Latin.”

  
  
  


Sigaw ni Soonyoung nang makarating sa tinatambayan nila ngayon dahilan para mapatingin ang mga tao sa kanila.

  
  


“Soon napakaingay.”

  
  


Saway ni Jihoon pero nginitian lang niya ito saka bumaling sa mga kaibigan niyang may Latin aka Wonwoo, Mingyu, at Minghao. Sana all gagraduate ng Latin. Sana all gagraduate ano.

  
  


“Ge, inom tayo after grad.”

  
  


Sabi ni Minghao dahilan para sumigaw ang mga manginginom ng barkada. Hayok uminom palibhasa tapos na sa lahat. Completion week na lang naman and good thing na tapos na sila, thanks to Wonwoo and his good influence ass. Lahat sila ay nakumbinsing mag-comply sa mga kulang nila so they can chill.

  
  
  


Nang dumating ang lunch time ay sumibat na ang lahat kaya naman naiwan na namang magkasama si Mingyu at Wonwoo. Since wala naman na silang gagawin, they both decided to watch a movie together. Naks, movie date naman pala.

  
  


All throughout the movie, nakahawak lang si Mingyu sa kamay ni Wonwoo. They’re currently watching a horror movie and he didn’t even know how they end up choosing the film.  _ Maybe he was too immersed with the thought of watching a movie in a cinema with him to not even notice the movie he chose for the both them. Mingyu whipped. _

  
  
  


“Won di pa ba tapos? Alis na tayo please.”

  
  


He chuckled with Mingyu’s cuteness. Baliw din tong si Wonwoo eh, enjoy ka jan Won?

  
  


Their friendship may be weird for some but it’s perfect for the both of them. Mingyu is the more sociable person compared to Wonwoo na prefer to stick with persons whom he knows na ever since. Wonwoo prefers to watch scary movies while Mingyu does not. Mingyu loves dogs while Wonwoo is a cat person. Sobrang contrasting ng personalities nila but they  _ fit each other perfectly _ . 

  
  


“Won naman wag mo kong tawanan. Konti na lang iiyak na ko.”

“Fine. Let’s go na before you pass out.  _ I can’t afford to see you in the hospital again. _ ”

  
  
  


Tahimik lang sila habang naglilibot sa mall. Wonwoo doesn’t know what to say while Mingyu is still thinking about what Wonwoo had said earlier. Okay, given naman na mag- _ bestfriends _ nga silang dalawa pero is it normal for a friend to say that? Or he is just assuming things? Or talagang pa-fall si kuya mo Wonwoo?

  
  


“Gyu gusto mong kumain muna?”

He just nodded and let Wonwoo drag him to eat somewhere. Wonwoo let him order food for the both of them. They talked about random stuff, plans after graduation, just anything. And at one point, Wonwoo remembered something.

“Gyu?”

“Hmm?”

“Ikaw ha, may hindi ka ata sinasabi sa akin?

  
  
  


_ May balak ka daw mag-confess? _ ”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Puta. 

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  


_ It was when Mingyu was still confined. Tests na lang naman ang kailangang gawin sa kanya noon, good thing it was really not that bad pero hindi advisable to come back and play. Baka daw lumala. _

  
  


_ Wonwoo was walking towards his room. Kagagaling lang niya from a class actually and he immediately went here. May training pa kasi ang bantay ni Mingyu ngayon, aka Eunwoo, kaya naman nagmamadali siyang pumunta dito. He was about to enter the room when he heard the hushed voices of the both of them. He did not mean to pry but he did. _

  
  


_ “Do you even have plans on telling him about your feelings?” _

  
  


_ Wait, feelings? Okay, ngayon lang nalaman ni Wonwoo na his bestfriend is actually in love. The question is, kanino? _

  
  


_ “Eunwoo naman. You know I can’t do that.” _

  
  


_ “So you’ll keep it to yourself? Eh paano yang mga ‘bakit’ sa utak mo? Paano yang mga ‘paano kung’ na iniisip mo? You can never free yourself from those things kung hindi mo sasabihin. Tell him, please.” _

  
  


_ “Fine. After grad.” _

  
  


_ Ilang minuto silang natahimik and he knows Mingyu just wanna drop the conversation already. This was his cue to enter the room. Nang makita siya ng dalawa ay daig pa nila ang nakakita ng multo and he can’t help but to chuckle sa reaksyon nilang dalawa. _

  
  


_ “Oh, why are you looking at me like that?” _

  
  


_ “May narinig ka ba bago ka pumasok?” _

_ Eunwoo asked on Mingyu’s behalf and Wonwoo just shook his head. Hindi niya muna siguro itatanong. Saka na. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  


  
Kita niya kung paano nag-shift ang mood ni Mingyu sa tanong niya. From all smiley and giddy to nervous. 

  
  


“Ikaw ha. I didn’t know you like someone pala. You could’ve told me para naman matulungan kita.”

  
  


May halong pang-aasar ang tono niya but he feels like Mingyu isn’t buying any of it. He starts to become nervous too with the lack of response from his bestfriend. He reached out for Mingyu’s hand, making the latter look at him, surprised.

  
  


“Hey joke lang yun. If you are not yet ready to tell me okay lang.”

  
  


Hindi niya alam if he said the right thing pero mukhang hindi dahil wala pa ring response si Mingyu. Good thing their food came, making them divert their attention to the food. Awkward and uncomfortable silence filled their air, parang void lahat ng ingay sa paligid nila. Wonwoo tries to look at him but Mingyu tries harder to not meet his eyes.  _ Mahirap na, baka may mangyari pa _ .

  
  


Mingyu’s attention was only caught when Wonwoo was all red and starting to scratch the rashes that are slowly forming in his arms. He was quick to come to him, stopping him from scratching himself.

  
  


“Shit. Won, breathe okay?”

  
  


He instructed him before fidgeting to find Wonwoo’s medicines. Good thing laging may dalang anti-histamine si Wonwoo sa bag, it’s really handy for times like these. He made him drink it and waited for him to calm down a bit. Chineck niya yung soup na hinanda nila and he cursed when he saw a crab meat in it. As far as he can remember, binilin niya na wag mag-s-serve ng any food with seafood in it that’s why he is damn mad when he saw one.

  
  


Wonwoo knows he’s about to complain but he stopped him from doing so. 

  
  


“Hey, wag na. Let’s just go.”

“No Won. Kailangan kong magreklamo. What if even worse happened to you? They should be held accountable for that.”

  
  


It was now Wonwoo’s turn to calm him down and good thing he was able to tame him for a moment. They are now on their way home and the silence was once again reigned between them.

“But really Won, you should’ve let me do it kanina.”

“Drop it now Gyu. And please I am kinda grateful for it nga eh. Wala ka atang balak pansinin ako kung hindi pa ako aatakihin ng allergies ko.”

  
  


Mukhang he said something wrong again because Mingyu pulled over to the side. He looked at Mingyu and he cannot actually read him now. Ang vague tignan.

  
  


“I’m sorry.”

“No. I should be the one who’s saying sorry to you. I’m sorry for ignoring you kanina.”

“It’s okay. My fault naman because I was prying too much already when in fact you are not comfortable to talk about it yet. But Gyu remember ha? Dito lang ako, whether the confession will be successful or not. I got you always.”

  
  


Mingyu just gave him a tight hug after that.  _ Sana nga Won. Sana nga anjan ka pa rin after I confess to you. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


Aside from retreat, maybe graduation is the second most emotional day for everyone throughout their academic journey. This marks the end of their journey as students and a reminder that there is a bigger world waiting for them.

  
  


Wonwoo isn’t really the emotional type of person pero dahil na rin ng mga kaibigan niyang sobrang emotional ngayon, he let himself tear up. He will surely miss them, kahit na lagi siyang inaasar at pinagt-trip-an ng mga to.

  
  


His eyes wandered, looking for that one person. Hindi pa kasi siya nakakapagpapicture dito, even though magkalapit lang sila. Masyado kasing in-demand ang bestfriend niya, halos kung saan ata pumunta may lalapit para magpapicture eh. 

  
  


“Hanap mo Gyu?”

  
  


Tumango lang siya kay Soonyoung at patuloy na hinahanap si Mingyu.

  
  


“Mukha kang tanga, Won. Hintayin mo lang yon, panigurado naman  _ sayo pa din yun babalik. _ ”

“Alam mo bwiset ka. Bumalik ka na nga lang dun kay Jihoon kesa iniimbyerna mo ako dito.”

“Pikon ka na nga, manhid pa. Tangina  _ paano ka natatagalan ni Mingyu? _ ”

  
  


Kumunot ang noo niya nang hindi marinig ang huling parte ng sinabi ni Soonyoung. Nag-shrug lang ang kaibigan niya at kinuhanan siya bigla ng picture bago tatakbong umalis. Candid naman pala ang kailangan, hindi picture nila together. He swore na babawian niya si Soonyoung soon. 

  
  


“Jeon Wonwoo,”

  
  


He immediately turned to face the person who called his name. He blushed when he saw his beautiful smile.  _ Ang gwapo ni Mingyu pwede ba yun, Lord? Favorite mo po ata ito eh.  _

  
  


Mingyu slowly walked towards him, still wearing that smile, making his heart beat frantically.

  
  


“Tagal mo. Kanina pa kita hinahanap. Wala pa tayong picture together.”

  
  


Mingyu chuckled with Wonwoo’s tone kaya naman he ruffled his bestfriend’s hair, a thing he usually do kapag na-c-cute-an ito sa kanya. 

  
  


“Sorry na. I went out just to buy and give you this.”

  
  


He gave him the flowers he had been hiding in his back. Isang mahinang suntok muna ang natanggap niya bago kinuha ni Wonwoo ang bouquet mula sa kamay niya.

  
  


“Parang tanga to. You don’t have to buy me this naman?”

“Consider that as one of my graduation gifts for you.”

  
  


He wiggled his eyes and gave Wonwoo a wink dahilan naman para umaktong parang nasusuka ang bestfriend niya. Wonwoo doesn’t really like it when Mingyu does that to him pero tinatawanan lang siya nito.  _ Mingyu whipped talaga _ .

  
  
  
  
  


They had their celebration in the Kim household. Of course present ang pamilya ni Wonwoo dito. After all, their parents are bestfriends, hindi na rin nagtataka na pati ang mga anak nila ay mag-bestfriends din.

  
  


Tuwing ganitong mga pagkakataon, hindi talaga nawawala ang pagiging usisero’t usisera ng mga pamilya nila. Gaya na lang ngayon,

  
  


“Weak naman Kuya Gyu. Grumaduate kang walang jowa.”

  
  


Asar sa kanya ng kapatid niya kaya naman pabiro niyang binato ito ng table napkin. Napatawa naman ang mga magulang nila, kahit si Wonwoo dahil sa asar ni Miyoung. Wonwoo chuckled at the sudden flashback memory of Mingyu, standing tall in the field and swearing that he will get himself a partner after he finishes college. Clown naman pala eh.

  
  


“Ikaw kuya Won bakit wala ka ring jowa? Pinagbabawalan ka siguro ni kuya Mingyu ano?”

  
  


Minyoung won’t really let him off the hook ah? Pati siya inasar na rin nito. She knows how protective her Kuya Mingyu is when it comes to Kuya Wonwoo. He chuckled and shook his head as an answer. Kahit naman protective itong si Mingyu sa kanya, as his bestfriend, hindi naman siya umabot sa puntong pagbabawalan ito na ligawan or magka-jowa.  _ “Kung sila tita nga hindi ka pinagbabawalan, sino ba naman ako para pagbawalan ka?” is the thing Mingyu will always say. _

  
  


“Hindi naman ako pinagbabawalan ng kapatid mo. Wala lang talaga siguro akong time para lumandi? Or maybe wala lang talagang nagkakagusto sa akin.”

  
  


He says with a small chuckle, but it faded when Minyoung said something that made him think.

  
  
  
  


“ _ Oh come on kuya Won. Wala ba talagang magkakagusto sayo o baka masyado ka lang manhid to feel someone is actually liking you?” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


It was wild. 

  
  
  
  
  


Wonwoo, the virgin he is when it comes to drinking and clubbing, did not expect that it would be this wild. He never stepped inside a club in his lifetime. At hindi niya rin ineexpect na ganito pala ang mga kaibigan niya kapag lasing na. He prefers to stay at their dorm and read their materials kapag nagkakaayaan ng inuman ang block nila kesa sumama sa mga ito. 

  
  


He can actually see people grinding their bodies on each other, even making out if they felt brave. He didn’t know he'd actually see this kind of scenario in real life.  _ Patawarin nawa _ .

  
  
  


“Hoy Wonwoo hindi ka namin sinama dito para tumingin at manood lang. Uminom ka naman.”

  
  


A drunk Jun told him. He shook his head as a rejection pero mukhang persistent itong si Jun na painumin siya, dagdag pa na ginagatungan siya ng mga kaibigan nila, urging him to drink made him left with no other choice. 

He was about to get the shot glass Jun was offering him when the person beside him stopped him and instead drank the liquor from the glass.

  
  


“Kj naman ni Mingyu puta. Hindi naman para sayo yan.”

  
  


Wonwoo did not mind what others said after that. All of his attention is now on Mingyu. Mukha namang na-sense ni Mingyu na nakatitig lang sa kanya ang bestfriend niya kaya naman he faced him.

“I don’t want you to force yourself, okay?”

  
  
  


Wonwoo was fluttered with what he has said but,

  
  
  


“What if I really want to get drunk tonight?

  
  
  


_ Will you let me? _ ”

  
  
  
  


He was hesitant, greatly hesitant but in the end he let him.  _ He just wishes that the both of them won’t regret what’s about to happen tonight. _

  
  


Mingyu just watched Wonwoo all throughout the night. Wonwoo did not drink that much yet but he knows that his bestfriend is already tipsy from all the drinks that Jun and Minghao is giving him. Tuwang-tuwa pa ang dalawa na napainom nila si Wonwoo ngayon. Mission accomplished daw ampota.

  
  


“Konti ata iniinom mo ngayon ah?”

Sabi ni Seokmin at dinagdagan ang inumin na nasa baso niya ngayon. Hindi siya nito kinibo at nanatiling nakatingin lang kay Wonwoo.

  
  


“Pre para kang tanga. Mukha kang cctv ngayon alam mo yon? Hayaan mo kasing mag-enjoy yang si Wonwoo. Mag-enjoy ka rin. Di ka pinapunta dito para lang bantayan yang bestfriend mo kuno.”

  
  


Seokmin even had the guts to air quote the word bestfriend. Buti na lang medyo matino pa siya kundi kanina pa niya nasuntok to. Foul eh.

  
  


“Nga pala, Eunwoo told me balak mo daw mag-confess ah? Nasabi mo na ba?”

  
  


Saka pa lang nakakuha ng response si Seokmin mula kay Mingyu ng dahil sa tanong na iyon. Mingyu just shook his head at tinungga ng isang diretsuhan ang alak na nasa baso niya. 

  
  


“Eh kailan mo ba balak sabihin? O may balak ka pa ba talagang sabihin?”

  
  


“Hindi naman kasi ganun kadali yun eh. Ayokong mawala siya sakin, seok. Ayokong mawala yung friendship namin ng dahil lang sa lecheng feelings na to.”

  
  


He knows how much Mingyu loves Wonwoo. And he also knows how much he treasures their friendship.  _ Di bale nang masaktan siya dahil sa feelings niya wag lang mawala si Wonwoo _ . 

  
  


“Paano ka naman Mingyu? You can never free yourself from all your what ifs if you don’t tell him what you feel. Hindi ka titigil sa kaaasa kung hindi mo lilinawin sa kanya. Gyu, sabihin mo na. Please?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ All be damned. _ He thought.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was the time of the night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Everybody is now drunk, even Wonwoo. The alcohol in his system is controlling him now, leading him to the dancefloor and dance to the rhythm of the song. 

  
  


_ ‘Halika na ibuhos mo na hanggang umapaw _

_ Sa isang saglit ang takot mo ay mapapawi’ _

  
  


He was swaying, matching the beat of the song. His vision is blurred, he cannot recognize the person he is dancing with right now. It made him panic for a bit but the familiar feeling of his warm touch is enough to calm him down. 

  
  


_ ‘Baso at bote sa unang tikim _

_ Imposibleng di tumama _

_ Pag hindi humindi’ _

  
  
  


“You’re already drunk.”

  
  


“No I’m not. Nakikilala pa nga kita, Mingyu ko.”

  
  


Damn. Ang sarap pakinggan sa tenga.  _ Pwede bang uliting sabihin sa akin iyan? Yung tipong kapag wala ka ng tama? _

  
  
  


_ ‘Oh ang lakas ng tama _

_ Akin na lang _

_ Akin ka lang’ _

  
  


They stayed like that for a moment. Mingyu is hugging his waist tightly while still matching the beat. They can feel each other’s warmth and actually  _ they are both liking it _ .

  
  


Napalitan na ang kanta pero ganon pa rin ang posisyon nilang dalawa. Mingyu has no plan of letting go and Wonwoo maybe has no plan to go either.

  
  


_ Maybe it was because of the music, _

  
  
  


Mingyu made Wonwoo face him, still not letting go of the hug. He immediately swore at the look of Wonwoo tonight. _His Wonwoo looks so beautiful, so sinful._ _Lord, ang pasensya po pakihabaan._

  
  
  


_ Or maybe it was because of the alcohol in their systems, _

  
  
  


Slowly, he cupped Wonwoo’s face, staring at the masterpiece in front of him. He looks intently in his eyes and he swears, the look Wonwoo is giving him is making his knees wobble. 

  
  
  


_ Or maybe it was because of his feelings. _

  
  
  


He stared at Wonwoo’s lips. His reddish and luscious lips look so inviting. He looked back to Wonwoo’s eyes and his mind went haywire.  _ All be damned, really.  _

  
  
  


_ ‘Ngayong gabi simula na ng pagsisisi’ _

  
  
  
  


He slowly close the gaps between their lips. Finally, finally he gets to know the taste of his lips. It was only him who was moving at first, making him think that what he was doing is wrong. He wants to pull away, regrets filling him now.

  
  
  


_ ‘Baso at bote sa unang halik’ _

  
  
  


But Wonwoo has other plans. 

  
  
  
  


He travelled his hand from Mingyu’s hips up to his nape, deepening the kiss. Mingyu was shocked but the way Wonwoo closed his eyes and savored his lips is enough to keep him going.

  
  
  


Hands are now roaming on each other’s bodies, lips against lips, tongues fighting for dominance.

  
  
  


They are too immersed with their make out, not minding the people around them. Not minding their friends who are in awe with what they are seeing right now.

  
  
  
  


They only pulled away from each other when they are already lacking oxygen. Mingyu took a look at the mess in front of him.  _ Hell, why Wonwoo is still beautiful? _

  
  
  
  
  


He fixed his eyes on him. He’s thanking the heavens above for the loud music,  _ baka kasi marinig ni Wonwoo ang lakas ng kabog ng puso niya.  _

  
  
  
  


_ ‘Baso at bote sa unang tikim _

_ Imposibleng di tumama’ _

  
  
  


Malakas siguro ang tama ng alak sa kanya pero  _ mas malakas ata ang tama niya kay Wonwoo. At mas malakas ang loob niya ngayon. _

  
  
  
  
  


“Mahal na mahal kita Won. Sobrang mahal kita.”

  
  
  
  


_ ‘'Di maibabalik alaala na ang magsasabi’ _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dahan-dahan.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Unti-unti.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Maliliit na hakbang,

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ palayo. _

_ “Pasensya na Mingyu pero hindi ko kayang suklian ang nararamdaman mo.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> bardagol tayo sa twt @_cafeuniverse :-)


End file.
